


Decorations

by alafaye



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Advent, Gen, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a new tradition for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community, advent challenge; this is day 6, decorations.

Shuuichi was confused when he found a box of Christmas items. With Yuki's past, he would have thought that the Western celebration would be ignored. "Hey, Yuki?"

"What, brat?" Yuki asked. He had been sleeping--pulling another all nighter--but Shuuichi was rarely quiet and today was a rare day off.

"Why do you have Christmas decorations?" Shuuichi showed the box as though it would be helpful.

Yuki sighed and blindly reached for his cigarettes. "I like celebrating the holiday. It reminds me."

Shuuichi nodded, almost hearing what Yuki hadn't said. "Are you getting a tree this year?"

"If I can find somewhere in the city that has real trees."

"Could I come with you?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

~~~

Shuuichi had forgotten the conversation as it had happened several months before December. He was surprised, therefore, when he came home and found a tree--a real one--in the living room. The decorations he had found were on the tree and in the hallway.

"Sorry I couldn't take you with me," Yuki said, sitting on the sofa and looking at the tree. He pointed at a box on the table. "I thought you could put that one up, though."

Shuuichi blinked and opened the box. It looked new and it certainly had not been in the box he'd found months ago. He looked at Yuki, but decided to not say anything. "Thanks. But I'll probably knock the tree over."

Yuki sighed and took it. "Where do you want it?"

Shuuichi bit his lip, looking over the tree. It was rather sparse. "There, in the middle."

Yuki nodded and it was placed. Shuuichi smiled and waited until Yuki was sitting again before curling up to his lover. "I like it."

"It has flashing lights. Of course you do."

"Hey!"

~~~

 _The Next Year_

Shuuichi hummed to himself and wondered what sort of ornament Yuki would like. The tree had been delivered and decorated yesterday. When he had seen the ornament Yuki had gotten him last year, he decided that this year, he would get Yuki one.

Oh, there was one! He took it to the register and had it packaged. He hoped Yuki would like it.

"Another ornament?" Yuki asked later, box unopened.

"We do need some more," Shuuichi said. Their tree was rather bare. "And besides, I wanted to get you one this year."

"Like some kind of tradition?" Yuki asked.

"Sure."

Yuki sighed and opened the box. He pulled out the miniature desk with a quill and paper on top. He raised his eyebrow. Shuuichi smiled. "I thought it fit you."

"In a way. Your turn to put it up."

Shuuichi smiled and carefully put it near the one from last year.

~~~

 _And the next_

Shuuichi blinked when Yuki put a box in his hands. "But...we haven't picked out the tree yet."

Yuki shrugged. "I saw it and it fit you. Be happy. We're going to the tree lot tomorrow."

Shuuichi grinned.


End file.
